black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Pierce
Jennifer Pierce is the deuteragonist in Black Lightning. Early Life Jennifer was born in 2001, to Jefferson and Lynn Pierce, as the younger sister of Anissa as well. At some point, she witnessed her father come home bloody and injured and asked why he was in that condition. Her mother shielded her away from the site and told him she wanted a divorce. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Jennifer was first seen waiting, along with her dad, at the police station for Anissa to be released from custody. While she waited, she texted Kiesha about the situation. Once Anissa was released, she handed her sister a dress to change into for the fundraiser. In the car, continued texting Kiesha while being annoyed with her father and sister arguing over the protest. When they get pulled over by the cops, she started to record, but Jefferson told her to stop. Jefferson got out of the car and he was immediately slammed on the patrol car. Angered, Jennifer told them to leave him alone and tried to ope her door, but an officer kicked it closed. After Jefferson got back into the car, they continued en route to the fundraiser. At the fundraiser, Jennifer and Kiesha were in the bathroom applying makeup and getting dressed for Club 100. Anissa found them and asked where they were going. She lied about them going to a house party and begged for Anissa to cover for her. After some hesitation, Anissa allowed them to go, but she made Jennifer promised to be back home on time. At Club 100, Jennifer danced and smoked marijuana until she noticed Will starring at her. They sat down at a table and started chatting to each other. When she missed her curfew, Anissa tried to warn her that their father knows, but Jennifer paid no attention. While she and Will talked, 100 gang members sat down at their table. Jennifer tried to get up and leave, but one of the members stopped her. She and Will were taken into Lala's office. In his office, Jennifer tried to explain how she only met Wil for the first time that night, but he kept dismissing her. She watched as Lala yelled and beat Will for the money that he owed him. Lala suggested that Jennifer becomes a prostitute to help pay back the debt, but she disagreed and kneed Will in his groin. Suddenly, gunshots went off at the club and everyone went outside to see what's going on except for Jennifer. After everything died down, she came out the office and started to cry at the scene and ran out. Back at home, Jennifer ignored Anissa yelling at her for going to the club. She argued that if she told the truth, no one would have let her went. Anissa told her that only 100 gang members hang out at that club. Jennifer said that all they want her to do is go to school, run track, and come home. Anissa asked why is that so bad, and Jennifer said she's not their father, Anissa or "Queen of Garfield High". Anissa said it's not about all of that, but it's about Jennifer trying to be grown. She called Anissa a bitch which angered her sister. Anissa asked her why she is acting like nothing ever happened. Growing frustrated, Jennifer told her to chill as she's stressed and asked Anissa to give her phone back. After brief begging, Jennifer got her phone back as Anissa turned on the tv to watch the news. On the news, Henderson talked about the incident with Black Lightning at Club 100; and Anissa told her that the things she experienced are not a joke. The net day, Jennifer was about to enter the school until Will stopped her. He told her that saw her instagram and found. She told him that he was stalking her and to leave. When she turned to walk away, he tried to turn her back around by grabbing her. She yanked away and asked what was wrong with him. Will asked why did she had to have so much attitude until Anissa intervened. Jennifer watched as Anissa told Will to leave or she would call the police. When Anissa started to go inside to call the police, Will grabbed her arm only to end up getting flipped on the ground by. Jennifer along with the rest of the students were shocked at what happened. She was esorted inside as Jefferson handled Will. In their dad's office, Jennifer sat quietly as she listened to Jefferson and Anissa argue over what happened with Will in front of the school. After their argument ends and the school rang, Jennifer kissed her dad on the cheek and headed off to class. In Anissa's class, Will and two other gang members barged into the classroom. Will shoved Anissa aside and pointed his gun in Jennifer's face. They forcibly took her and Anissa hostage to the Seahorse Motel. At the motel, she and Anissa was in a room with Lala, Will and other members. She, along with Anissa, cried as they were being held hostage. They watched as Lala beat Will for kidnapping them as stirred up trouble. When they hear the commotion outside, Lala told Will to mov the girls and to "handle" them. Will lead them out the motel room at gunpoint just as Black Lightning arrived. When Black Lightning blasted Will, Jennifer and Anissa ran away from the scene. After the commotion, she and Anissa told the police about what happened to them. Later on, Inspector Henderson brought them home and they shared a hug with their parents. After they go inside the house, Jennifer and Anissa slept in the same room.The Resurrection In LaWanda: The Book of Hope, she was on the phone facetiming Khalil. He told her about what was going on at Garfield. Khalil asked if he could come see her, but Jennifer told him to come the next day. As they ended their chat, Jennifer noticed Malik walking up her yard. Believing he was selling candy, Jennifer walked up to him and asked what was he was selling. Then, Malik pulled out a fake gun and shot her with paint which put Jennifer into a shock. The next night, Jennifer was on the roof smoking marijuana until Khalil came out and sat next to her. They started to talk about her meeting Black Lightning. She told him how she couldn't really see his face as he hides with a light. Khalil started to talk about how he realized how much he liked her when she was kidnapped. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she happily said yes. Khalil gave her necklace and they kissed. The next day, she was upstairs in the gym with Kiesha drinking alcohol. They joked about her kidnapping a little and continued to drink. Later, she went into the workout room and found Khalil on the treadmill. She stumbled up next to him and greeted him. When he noticed that she was drinking, he snatched the bottle from her. After telling her about how he planned to leave Freeland with his skills running track, he sat next to her and told her wanted her to come; but not like the way she was behaving. She told him that she doesn't see the world in the same point of view as him. He comforted her and promised to be there for her.LaWanda: The Book of Hope In LaWanda: The Book of Burial, She was at LaWanda White's funeral. She asked Lynn about Anissa's whereabouts, but Lynn shushed her.As Reverend Holt was preching about standing up to the 100, Jennifer nodded her head into agreement.She stood, along with others, as a volunteer to March alongside the Reverend on Friday. Later on, Jennifer was on the roof with Khalil discussing their plans to have sex on that following Saturday. Khalil confessed that he was virgin which caused Jennifer to smile. She told him that she was also a virgin and they hugged each other. The next night, she came down for dinner and took notice of Anissa wasn't coming. She asked if family dinner was optional, but Jefferson told her that it wasn't. She responded that it sucked. When her parents wondered what she needed their support on, she told them that she was ready to have sex and walked out. At the dinner table, Lynn and Jefferson discussed how they want her to wait until she knows she loves someone dearly. Jennifer told them how she and Khalil were going to have sex in the after noon on that Saturday.She and her family continued to eat in silence. After dinner, Jennifer was in her room preparing for bed while telling Anissa about what happened. She told Anissa how she wanted her there, but she hasn't been around a lot. Jennifer asked if Anissa was feeling okay, and Anissa said she was. Happy to hear that, Jennifer informed Anissa that she wanted her to come to the March with her. However, she was surprised when Anissa said she wasn't going. Anissa explained how she's tired of just protesting and wanted to do more (referring to using her powers).Jennifer told her to not think about it as protesting, but as spending time with her own sister. Hearing this, Anissa agreed to go to the March, and teased Jennifer about getting on birth control which caused her to laugh. On Friday night, at the March, Jennifer was protesting along with Khalil, Lynn, and Anissa. She watched as Black Lightning shielded the crowd from bullets. Jennifer, along with the others, sung Amazing Grace until Syonide shot both Reverend Holt and Khalil. She held Khalil as laid on the ground fighting for his life. At the hospital, she was beside Khalil as he was being taken into surgery. She told him that he's going to be all right and was stoppd from going back into the operating room. LaWanda: The Book of Burial Black Jesus Physical Appearance Jennifer is a young woman in her late teens. She has beautiful long black hair which she wears in a variety of styles, such as straight, curled, or in a ponytail. When she is at Garfield, Jennifer mostly wears her school's uniform jacket or sweater with a skirt. Outside of school, Jennifer dresses in fashionable clothes like a typical teenage girl. She wears skinny jeans with tops that shows her midriff. Personality Jennifer is a strong independent woman with a wild streak. She’s tough and is very open minded. She also likes to do what she wants. She’s a rebel and takes after her dad with her powers. She’s very intelligent and brave. Some might even call her a badass. Powers and Abilities Powers TBA Abilities * '''Peak human physical conditioning: '''Jennifer possesses impressive athletic skills, as it has been mentioned that she is a stand out scholar athlete, just like her father, Jefferson. Jennifer also has somewhat good speed, as she has mention that she is on the track team. * '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Jennifer was trained by her father to defend herself. She is capable to defend herself from two girls and even broke one of their wrists. Relationships Allies * Kiesha * Khalil Payne - Love Interest Enemies * The One Hundred - Kidnappers ** Lala † ** Will † - Attempted Killer Appearances Trivia * She is a stand out scholar athlete, just like her father, Jefferson. * She is on the track team, but she quited the team in Black Jesus. * She is called "The Queen of Garfield High", by her classmates, because her father, Jefferson, is the principal of the school. * She has an Instagram account. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= BL-1x01-Screencap-09-Jennifer Pierce.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-14-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-16-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-20-Jefferson-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-23-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-29-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-45-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-48-Jennifer-Kiesha.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-50-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-52-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-59-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-60-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x01-Screencap-63-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-05-Jennifer-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-56-Jennifer-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-60-Jennifer-Lynn.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-61-Lynn-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-103-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-104-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-105-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-107-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-109-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-110-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg Bl-1x02-Screencap-155-Jennifer-Kiesha.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-156-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-157-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-160-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-162-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-163-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-03-Lynn-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-07-Jefferson-Lynn-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-10-Jennifer-Lynn-Jefferson.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-39-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-41-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-43-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-44-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-65-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-67-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-68-Lynn-Jefferson-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-69-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-71-Jennifer-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-73-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-75-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-76-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-138-Jennifer-Anissa-Khalil.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-142-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-143-Lynn-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-144-Anissa-Jennifer.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-145-Jennifer-Anissa.jpg BL-1x03-Screencap-157-Lynn-Jennifer-Anissa-Jefferson.jpg References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Help Needed